The Tiger Master
by LionkingKungfupandalover
Summary: (inspired by the lion king)Luna,Daughter of Grandmaster Dan and Master Tigress,is next in line to become the Grandmaster, But after Her Father's Death,Luna must now face her past and save the valley of peace and become the new Grand Master
1. 1:Circle Of Life

a/n:Omg my first chapter to my first fanfiction story im so happy,i hope you like and plz no mean comments i can't take that :(

***we all at the theater,going to watch the movie***

Me:"I can't believe i just made my first story/movie and it's a kung fu panda and lion king type of movie!"

TigerGirl123: Shhh!,it's starting!"

Me:"well i just wanted to say it because im so excited and...HAY you took my popcorn!"

TigerGirl123: oh im sorry,but your too busy talking and not busy sharing!*it shows me in the shadows stuffing popcorn in my mouth*

Me:you have no respect for me,but you will see when this movie win the kung fu panda awards!"

TigerGirl123: HAHA i like to see you try,cause my power of four movie was awesome, but im still mad at you for ruining my kung fu panda 6:the dark ages!,i had to delete that because of your mistake"

Charm:WOULD YOU BOTH BE QUIET!,the movie is about to start!"

*me and TigerGirl looks at Charm who lost her temper*

Me:"okay let the movie begin!"

*the screen turns dark*

TigerGirl123: "i need more butter though.."

Me:"ugh.."

* * *

(the sun start to rise as everyone far out,watches the birds flying forward and they all start to follow too,leaving their stuff on the ground)

_From the day we arrive on the planet(everyone start walking from their village and follows the birds flying north)_  
_And, blinking, step into the sun(a feline figure walks into the sunlight up in the mountains,he stood there for a minute then he sees the birds flying and he jumps off,following too)_  
_There's more to see than can ever be seen(the fishes in the water circle around the reflection of the sun in the water,soon they start going north)_  
_More to do than can ever be done(they jump out of the water and go down a small waterfall one at a time)_  
_There's far too much to take in here(a little girl bunny looks out her window and looks up seeing the sun and birds flying north)_  
_More to find than can ever be found(she wakes up her parents,and they went out the door and start following everyone else)_  
_But the sun rolling high(there was cranes,eagles,falcons soaring into the sunrise)_  
_Through the sapphire sky(the fishes start jumping in the air,while in the water and the sun shines in their scales)_  
_Keeps great and small on the endless round(there was a Elephant,Jaguar and Rabit with staffs walking with everyone as they all was almost there)_  
_It's the Circle of Life(Zeng the jade place goose was flying towards the jade place)_  
_And it moves us all(Great Master Dan stood there,waiting as he wore on a jade green shawl and black pants)_  
_Through despair and hope(Zeng flies down in front of Grand Master Dan and Zeng bows respectively)_  
_Through faith and love(Dan looks at him for a minute and slowly nods)_  
_Till we find our place(villagers back away into a 2 separated row as Shifu and Oogway was coming,and dan was smiling)_  
_On the path unwinding(they got up the long stairs)_  
_In the Circle(and all together,they bow at eachother with respect,Soon __Dan,Oogway and Shifu turns around seeing tigress inside who was holding something)_  
_The Circle of Life(Dan went to hug her as she smile,then they both looked down at the incredible sight in tigress's arms)_

_(she use her finger and it tickles something,it was a golden tiger cub with a diaper, she had blue eyes like her father she blinks a few times while purring,and she look up as Oogway waves his staff at her and she had her eyes on the movement then she meows,Oogway squeezes a peach and wipes Peach juice on the cub's head,then out of his pocket he sprinkles some sand in her face,making her sneeze,tigress and dan slowly takes the cub in his arms and everyone waited as Oogway comes out)_

_It's The Circle of Life(he holds the cub up in the air as everyone cheers)_  
_And it moves us all_  
_Through despair and hope(the Flamingos start soaring far,but around the cub as it looks at everyone down there)_  
_Through faith and love_  
_Till we find our place(the sun starts shinning on the cub)_  
_On the path unwinding(everyone start bowing to there future Grand Master)_  
_In the Circle(the scene starts to zoom out,as tigress and dan looks up at the sun)_  
_The Circle of Life_

**The Tiger Master**

A Mouse was getting a crumb off the floor in the jade palace,then a paw slaps to the ground on it,the mouse's tail gets caught on the paw,it was a brown bear with a scar on it's left eye,he wore black pants and a green vest

"Life's not fair, is it? You see, I … well, I shall never be the Grand master. And you … shall never see the light of another day,Adieu_"_as he was gonna eat the mouse

"didn't your mother ever tell you not to eat others?"Zeng had his wings on his hips watching the brown bear

the brown bear sighs

"what do you want?"he had his paw on the table,and the mouse's tail was still stuck on his paw

"I'm here to announce that Grand Master Dan is on his way. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning"said Zeng and the mouse was free from the brown bear's grasp

the bear sees the mouse getting away

"Oh, now look, Zeng, you made me lose my lunch"the brown bear looks at Zeng

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the Master gets through with you. He's as mad as a Mentor beast"Zeng folds his wings while looking away from the bear

"Oooh... I quiver with fear..."the bear went on all fours and approaches him menacingly,while growling

"now bear don't look at me that way"Zeng backs up

"HELP!"Zeng flaps his wings and bear gobbles up Zeng

"Bear.."as Dan stands there,meaning for Bear to stop

"hmmhmmmhm?"said Bear with a mouth full

"drop'em."Dan said with his powerful,leadership voice

"em peckible timing master"said Zeng while his beak pops out in Bear's mouth making it look like him saying it

Bear spits him out,Zeng was disgusted

"Why! If it isn't my big step-brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners"as Bear comes to dan then goes away

"Tigress and I didn't see you at the presentation of Luna"said dan watching Bear

"That was today?"Bear goes near the pillars "Oh, I feel simply awful"he claws the pillar all the way down as Zeng think it was a terrible noise

"Must'ive slipped my mind"he holds up his paw while it hangs

"Well, as slippery as your mind is, as the Master's brother YOU should've been first in line!"as Zeng flies in Bear's face

Bear threatens to bite,Zeng Flies back to Dan

"Well, I was first in line, until the little Fuzzball was born"Bear bends down to see Zeng

"That Fuzzball is my Daughter. And your future Master."dan bends down and looks at Bear as they both stood up again while Dan bares his teeth

"Oh, I shall have to practice my curtsy"Bear snickers holding up a paw again and then walks away

"Don't turn your back on me,Bear!"Dan growls

"Oh, no, Dan"Bear stops and turn his head "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me"he starts walking away

Dan roars and growls and stands before him

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you"said Bear

"Pity! Why not?"Zeng flies down at them

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the Bear's share But, when it comes to brute strength..I'm afraid I'm gonna be at the shallow end at the sacred pool"Bear runs down the stairs

"There's one in every family master, Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions"Zeng flies on dan's tail

"What am I going to do with him?"Dan slowly shakes his head while watching Bear

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug."said Zeng spreading out his wings while still on dan's tail

"Zeng!"as dan was surprised to hear him say that

Dan starts walking back inside

"And just think, Whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him"Zeng smiles as Dan chuckles

*it starts to rain,as the scene comes upon a nearby cave as Oogway and Shifu lived*

Oogway was painting something on the cave wall as he chuckles putting the last few touches on it,the painting was a young golden tiger cub and he wipes Peach Juice on it

"Luna.."he chuckles again as the scene starts to get dark

A/N:was it good please tell me,im alittle nervous though...my first time doing this but i have my little sister's support :)


	2. Chapter 2:It's Our Little Secret

A/n:Thank You Bibi564 and i guess sis,i will do my best and i hope i can be better than you sister :D

Young Luna had on a Golden Vest with a light moon symbol shape and black pants as she was outside and the sun was rising,she start running to the Student Barracks and up the stairs into her parents room

"daddy daddy come daddy we gotta go,wake up!"she was in her parents room and she stepped on her mother's tail

"ugh!"tigress turned the other way

"oops sorry!"luna makes a weak smile

"dad,dad"luna starts to growl

"your daughter's awake.."said tigress while half asleep

Luna keeps calling her dad

"before dawn shes your daughter.."said dan talking in his sleep then he snores

"daddy come on daddy.."luna trys to push him off the bed

"dad,dad,dad-WOAH!"she keeps punching and kicking him in the shoulder then with one more,her fist swung and she spins and falls on the floor

she headbutts him

"you promised"she pouts while dan looks at her

"Okay Okay,Im up Im up"

"yah!"luna smiles and runs outside while dan stretches and makes a big yawn,soon tigress woke up too

As Luna and Dan went out the Barracks,tigress was leaning on the doorway and softly kicks luna who smiles,then tigress smiles,seeing the two she cares most.

Now Dan and Luna was standing at the Top of the Jade place and Dan takes out a map for luna

"Look,Luna..Everything in China is what we must protect.."Dan looks at her

"wow.."she awed at the sight on the map then looks at the environment around here

"A Master Time as Protector rises and falls like the sun,one day Luna the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new Grand Master"Dan smiles at luna

"And i will protect it all?"she looks at him

"everything.."they both look back at the view

"everything around china.."she smiles

soon luna look back down at the map and found something as she points

"what about that shadowy place near the valley?"the thing she found was a dark place with pointy mountains and skulls

"that's beyond China,you must never go there Luna"he takes the map

"But i thought a Master can do what ever he or she wants?"

"Well theirs more than being master and getting your way all the time.."they start walking

"there's more?"luna jumps down

"luna.."dan chuckles and jumps down too

"Everything you see exists together from the balance of heavens and earth, As Master, you need to understand that while finding your inner peace"they walk around in the valley,and some people bow to dan. soon they was in the forest

"but dad whats inner peace?"said luna

"hm,you'll know someday..."he looks down at her and give her a warm smile

Zeng flies down in front of them

"Good morning Master"he bows

"Good morning Zeng.."dan nods

"Checking in with the morning report"Zeng takes out a scroll

"Fire Away.."Dan nods again

Zeng starts to read

"well from what it say,The emperor will becoming next week"

"oh really?"said dan,while Luna practice her punch by punching a rock

Dan sees luna Punching a Rock

"what are you doing daughter?"

Luna punches the rock real hard and her paw started to hurt

"Punching.."she rubs her paw

"let a old pro show you how it's done"dan grins while looking at Zeng

Zeng was still talking

"and i been trying to tell the councilor elephant to forget it but he can't-"

"Zeng could you turn around?"said Dan

"yes Master"Zeng turns around

"Okay so i just punch?"as Luna whispers

"What's going on?"he turns around

"A Punching lesson"Dan stood up

"Oh, very good. Punching. PUNCHING!? Oh, no,master, you can't be serious..."Zeng eyes widen

Dan smiles and rotates his finger movement

"This is so humiliating"Zeng turns around and start shaking in fear

"and try to concentrate on the target.."Dan whispers in Luna's ear

"what are you telling her Dan?"Zeng turns his head,and they was gone

"Dan?,Luna?"then luna was in mid air and punches Zeng and he fell to the ground

"that was very good"Dan laughs as Luna came back to him

A Falcon comes to Zeng

"Zeng"he said

"Yes?"Zeng looks at him

"Sir,News from the sky"the Falcon solutes

"now,this time-"dan wrapped one arm around luna while bending down

"MASTERS!,WOLVES IN THE CORO VALLEY!"said Zeng,the coro valley wasn't far

"Zeng take luna home"Dan runs

"aww daddy can i come?"Said luna and dan stops and looks at her

"no daughter"then he was gone

"hmp,i never get to go anywhere"they start walking back to the valley

"oh one day luna you will be the Grand Master,and you can defeat those slobbery, mangy stupid bandits from dawn until dusk"she looks at him for a minute and kept walking

* * *

*in the jade place*

Bear throws a stone and then walks away

"Hey, Uncle Bear, guess what?"as luna was behind him,so he stop walking and looks at her

"I despise guessing games"he looks up grinding his teeth then look back down at her

"I'm gonna be The Master Of the Jade Palace"she stood bravely

"Oh, goody"

"my dad showed me the map to all of china,and ima help protect it all"she looks outside then chuckles

"Yes. Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know"then he flops and his side on the ground

"Hey Uncle Bear, when I'm Master, what'll that make you?"Luna put her paws on his neck and looks down at him

"A monkey's uncle.."he said it,not like a joke

Luna laughs and rolls over and lays on her back

"You're so weird"she smiles,and Bear looks at her

"You have no idea"Bear grins

"So,"he gets up"your father showed you the whole map to China, did he?"

"Everything"she ran to him

"He didn't show you what's beyond the vallet did he?"Bear sat on the ground with a gloomy look

"Well, no. He said I can't go there"Luna pouts,and she folded her arms,looking the other way

"And he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous...Only the bravest Masters go there"Bear Looks away

"Well, I'm brave. What's out there?"Luna unfolded her arms and look at him with a curious face

"No, I'm sorry,Luna, I just can't tell you."he shakes his head,looking the other way

"Why not?"Luna goes the other way trying to look at him

"Luna,Luna, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite niece"he put his giant paw on luna's head and rubs her head

Luna scolds

"Yeah, right. I'm your only niece.."as Bear stops rubbing her head and she looks at him,grinning

"All the more reason for me to be protective. A Skull graveyard is no place for a young master-OOPS!"Bear just told her what the place was named and he covered his mouth

"A Skull what? Whoa!"she seems surprised,then she looked the other way,smiling

"Oh, dear, I've said too much!.. Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all"Bear said while luna was going away

"Just promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place!"he drags her back to him,and looks at for a answer

"No problem"she smiles,she was going to that place..one way or another

"There's a good girl, You run along now and have fun. And remember... its our little secret"he pushes her and she ran down the stairs,Bear turns around..grinning

A/n:Evil bear :3


	3. Chapter:I Just Can't Wait To be A Master

A/n:yes i guess so..PoxTigress,but in the future after the tiger master 3 is done ima start making poxtigress stories :)

*at the forest*

There was a near by lake,as Tigress was meditating while sitting on a rock and her other friend was washing her kid,soon luna sees tio who was done with washing up and was now being brushed,he had on Jade green pants

"Hey,Tio"she went to him

"Hi, Luna"said Tio while still getting brushed by his mom

"Come on, I just heard about this great place!"she whispers to him

"Luna, I'm kinda in the middle of getting brushed after washing up"

"And it's time for yours.."Tigress grabs luna and takes out a large,wide bucket while luna's cloathes was placed on the rock

"Mom!"Luna was trying to get out but tigress pushes her back in the bucket tub

"Mom, you're messing up my battle scar!"while tigress was scrubbing luna's arm

"you mean this ketchup stain"as the stain was off her arm

"no it's a battle scar!"luna growls

Tigress smiles at her brave,hardcore daughter

"Ok, ok. I'm clean. Can we go now?"as luna was done putting her clothes back on,and a few drips of water came off of her

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace stupid"said tio while his mom was brushing his tail

"No, it's really awesome!"as Luna looked at him,smiling

"So where is this really awesome place?"said tigress who was going to meditate again

"Oh..."luna trys to think up something "around the pool of sacred tears?"she smiled at her mom

"The sacred pool? What's so great about the sacred pool!"Tio growls as he walks to her

"I'll show you when we get there."As luna mummers in his ear

"Oh... Mother, can I go with Luna"Tio looks at his mother,she was a white tigress with blue eyes and had on a violet vest with black pants

"Hmm, what do you think Tigress?"She looked up at tigress,who was thinking

"Well..."she looks down at tio and luna

"PLEASE!"they both started to grin

"It's alright with me"she started to meditate again

"Yeah!"they start running

then Tigress opens one eye and grins

"As long as Zeng goes with you"then she closed her eye

"No, not Zeng!"said Luna as they both pouted

* * *

They start heading to the tall peak of the valley to the pool of sacred tears,while zeng flies in front of them

"Step lively,The sooner we get to the pool of sacred tears, the sooner we can leave"he said

"So where are we really going?"as Tio got close to luna,whispering in her ear

"A Skull graveyard"said luna whispering in tio's ear

"Awesome!"tio blurted out

"SHHHHH...Zeng"Luna points at the goose

"Right,So how are we going to ditch the Turkey?"Tio grins

Luna started to whisper up a plan

"Just look at you two."he flies down "Little seeds of romance blossoming in all of China,Your parents will be thrilled"Tio and Luna look at eachother,looking bored at his talking then looked back at him

"what with your being betrothed and all"he smiles

"be-what?"Luna was confused

"Betrothed,Intended,Affianced"Zeng said but they still had no clue

"Meaning...?"said tio folding his arms and leaning back a bit and taping his foot

"One day, you two are going to be married"he put his wings on his stomach

"Yuck!"Luna sticks out her tongue in a grossly way

"Ewww"Tio trys not to throw up

"I can't marry him, He's my Best-friend"Luna looks at tio,They been friends since they started walking

"Yeah It'd be so Gross"Tio shakes his head looking at Zeng

"well, sorry to bust the old bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice...It's a tradition going back generations"he flaps his wings

"Well, when I'm Master, that'll be the first thing to go"she snickers

"Not so long as I'm around"Zeng went to her

"Well, in that case, you're fired"she smiles taking one step to him

"Hmmm... Nice try, but only the master can do that"his wing touches her noise and she stepped back a bit

"Well, she's the future master?"Tio looked at luna then at Zeng

"Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you."she pokes at Zeng

"Not yet I don't"they walked away from the annoying Goose

"And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic master indeed"

"hmp,not the way i see it"she jumps to him

_**Luna:I'm gonna be a mighty warrior**(she prowls at him while on all fours)_  
_**So enemies beware!**(Zeng hides behind and rock and luna punches it but only to have a broken knuckle)_  
_**Zeng: Well, I've never seen a warrior**(he looks at her)_  
**_With quite so little punches_**  
_**Luna: I'm gonna be magnificent**(she was up a tree still on all fours)_  
_**Like no master was before**(she gets into a fighting stance)_  
_**I'm doing good,im doing my best**(then she comes back down and stands by zeng)_  
_**I'm even working on my karate kick!**(she kicks zeng and he went flying to a weak,small tree)_  
_**Zeng:Thus far, a rather uninspiring kick**(he groans and the tree fell on him)_  
_**Luna: Oh, I just can't wait to be a master**(Tio and Luna runs and slides in the water)_  
_**Zeng: You've rather a long way to go**(Zeng stands in the middle of them)_  
**_young luna, if you think..._**  
_**Luna: No one saying do this**(luna grins)_

_**Zeng: Now when I said that, I-**(Tio makes a silly face while Zeng was looking at Luna)_  
_**Tio: No one say train more**(he stops and smiles)_  
_**Zeng: What I meant was..**.(Luna mocks his talking while he was talking to tio)_  
_**Luna: No one says MEDITATE**(Luna growls,while Tio was sticking his tongue out Behind Zeng)_  
_**Zeng: Look, what you don't realize...**(Tio stops and Zeng looks at him)_  
_**Luna and Tio: No one says do your chores**(tio sticks up his noise and they both ran from Zeng)_  
_**Zeng: Now wait a minute!**(Zeng yells)_  
_**Luna: Free to do what ever i want**(both,luna and tio was on all fours running in the hills_  
_**Zeng: Well, that's definitely out...**(Zeng flies)_  
**_Luna: Free to make a brand new start_**  
_**Zeng:I think it's time that you and him**(they had bored faces when Zeng comes flying to them)_  
**_Arranged a heart to heart_**  
**_Luna: Grandmaster don't need advice_**  
_**From Zeng the Jade Palace Goose**(then Both Luna and Tio Bends down then takes a leap and runs again)_  
_**Zeng: If this is where the monarchy is headed**(zeng stood by the cliff) _  
**_Count me out!_**  
**_Out of service, out of China Hmm_**  
_**I wouldn't hang about... aagh**!(the part of the cliff brakes off and Zeng starts falling)_  
_**This child is getting wildly out of wing**(he flies back to them)_

_**Luna: Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master**(Lots of guards with spears goes in a 2 separate row as Tio and luna was walking in the middle)_

_(they then point their spears at Zeng,who covered himself with his wings,Tio and Luna jumps around in the air)_  
_**Luna:All the Villains will run**(Luna start to imagine that shes a GrandMaster and the villains was running from her)_  
_**They will know my name**(they was gulping and shaking)_  
_**They'll Be so scared in fact-**(Her Imagination goes away)_  
_**THEY'LL BE TERRIFIED!**(she got on her knees and slides)_  
_**Zeng:Not yet!**(he flies at her)_  
_**Eagles and Falcons:Let every creature go for broke and sing**(6 eagles was on a tree,singing)_  
_**Cause Luna will be a master one day**(they tossed and catched luna and tio)_  
_**Shes gonna be the best at everything**(soon after that,luna and tio start walking)_  
_**Luna and the falcons: Oh I just can't wait to be a master!**(tio put his paw's on luna's hips and a eagle put his wings around tio's hips and the rest did the same)_  
_**Oh I just can't wait to be a master!**(a falcon goes behind Zeng and kicks him real hard and he was going strait towards luna and the rest)_  
_**Oh I just can't waaaaaait**(they do the splits and duck their heads as zeng now goes strait to a hallow tree)_

_**... to be a master!**(luna holds her head up and snickers,now zeng head was stuck in the tiny hallow hole in the tree)_

"i can't believe i just got outsmarted by kids!"he said as his voice echoed in the hallow tree

"luna?!,Tio?!"he wanted them to come back,but they never came

* * *

As Luna and Tio was far from the valley they laughed

"All right, it worked!"said luna as they slowed down and just stood there

"Yah we lost him"Tio laughed at zeng's failure,and he kept walking while luna was still standing there

"I am a genius"Luna smiled,and Tio stops walking and makes a mad face at luna

"Hey, genius, it was my idea.."he growls

"Yeah, but I really pulled it off"luna put her paw on her chest

"With me!"he snarls

"Oh, yeah?,haha prove it"she dared him,and he jumped on luna but she made him lay on his back and she was on top of him

"Pinned ya!,heheh nice try"she laughs

"Hey get off!"said tio pushing luna off of him,then as she walked away in victory he jumps at her again and they went rolling down a hill

Tio was on his back again and luna was on top of him

"Hey tio did you hear that?"they both trys to listen

_"pinned ya,pinned ya"_as it echoed,then tio looked and it was luna making that sound

"Pinned ya again!"she snickered,then they was surprised as a geyser shoots up hot steam and both luna and tio stands behind a log

"Woah.."they both looked at eachother then at the background,the place was dark and foggy and filled with bones

"Isn't it awesome?"luna looked at tio

"We could get in big trouble"tio's eyes was still locked on to the place then he looked at luna,smiling too'

" I know"luna chuckles,and they went walking to a giant elephant skull

" I wonder if its brains are still in there?"said tio

"there's only one way to know..come on lets go check it out"as luna was heading in

"HALT!"as Zeng was right in front of her

"the only thing you will be checking out is to check out of here"Zeng shoos her away

"aww man.."luna scolds

"we are way beyond the boundaries of the valley!"he looked frightened

"Hey, look, Turkey Beak is scared"luna chuckles as she bend down to zeng's level

" That's Mr,Turkey Beak to you, Fuzzy! And right now, we are all in very real danger"he said putting his wing on her noise and the luna walks in front of him and he watches her

"Danger?,Ha I walk on the wild side,i laugh at the face of danger!,HAHAHAH!"she stood at the entrance and laughs,then there was more laughing and luna went running behind tio

3 Wolves came out of the skull,slowly walking to them

"well well well,Gill now what do we have here?"said a female wolf,she wore on a purple vest and black pants

"i don't know Jill,what do you think Bill?"said the male wolf,he had on a red vest and black pants and he looked at the other wolf

"Oo ehehe, oh hahahaha!"the other male wolf only laughed,he had on a green vest and black pants

"Yeah, just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers!"said Gill as they was now in front of them

"And quite by accident let me assure you...a simple navigation error"Zeng said as they was trying to leave,but Jill put her foot on his Goose tail

" Whoa, whoa, wait wait. I know you, you're Dan's little stooge"she grins while looking down at him

"I madame, am the Master's Best Adviser!"he pulls his tail off her foot

"And that would make you...?"as Gill looked at Luna while they start circling around them

"Future Master!"she growls while going into a fighting stance

"Do you know what we do to Masters who step out of their palace?"said Jill looking at Luna

"Puh, you can't do anything to me"luna snarls looking at them,as her ears went flat

"Uh-uh, technically they can, we are on their land"said Zeng giving the Wolves a weak smile

"But Zeng, you told me they are nothing but slobbery, mangy stupid bandits"as luna looked at Zeng then back at the wolves as zeng trys to keep her quiet

"Ix nay on the upid-stay..."he mumbles

" Who you calling upid-stay?!"Gill growls at him

"Oh My My,Look At the sun it's time to go!"said Zeng as they was going out of here

"What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner"As Jill was in front of them and licks her lips

"yah we can look in a tree and see whatever's Tigering Around"Gill laughs

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a cub sandwich... Whatcha think?"Said Jill and they started laughing

Bill start jumping and pointing

"WHAT Bill"said Jill still laughing

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"said Gill

"No, why?"Jill looks ta him then at the running cubs and Goose

"Cause THERE IT GOES!"as Gill yells

Luna,Tio went running as Zeng was flying with them but One of the wolves grabed his tail and he was gone,soon Luna and Tio stop and Zeng wasn't with them

"Hey,wheres Zeng?"said Luna but he was nowhere

near by,Zeng's shadow was cast as it shows him struggling out of the wolves grasp while they was trying to put him into a geyser

" The little Adviser Goose, hippity-hop, all the way to the Turkey boiler"said Gill as he holds up Zeng's wings making him walk like a puppet and into the geyser

"Oh no, not the TURKEY Boiler!"they set him in the geyser and he was lunched

"AHHHHHH!"as Red smoke was left of him while he was in the air

They started laughing at the flying goose

"Hey!"the wolves looked up and say Luna and Tio standing there "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"said luna,growling..none hurts Zeng but them

"Like... you?"Jill grins

"Oops.."Luna's eyes widen and her ears went down

They ran as the Wolves try to get them

"RUN!"said tio,then they ran on all fours

Luna and Tio stop as The wolves scared them as the Geyser rises

"BOOO!"they laugh then trys to bite them,but they dodges and kept running

Soon Luna and Tio start climbing a hill of skulls

"Luna!"Tio shouts,Luna turns around and gasp seeing Tio slipping

"HELP!"he says as the wolves was coming close

Luna runs on all fours down the skull hill and does a swift kick at Jill and she went flying back down and she growls at the running luna and tio,as they was now trapped in a cave,Luna and Tio trys to climb the wall but they fell back down,Luna gasp as the wolves was coming

"here kitty kitty kitty"Gill bares his teeth,shaking his head

Luna got into fighting stance in front of ti,who only growled

"awww you don't look so tough,lay a punch..come on"said Jill who was close to them

Luna then punches Jill in the face,but she only laughed..soon there was another punch and she fell to the ground,it was dan as he attacked the Wolves while Luna and Tio was astonished

"ow ow,hey ow ow ow"said Gill as all three of them was on the floor by dan

"SILENCE!"dan yells in anger

"okay we will be quiet.."said Gill

"we-we really sorry.."said Jill,making a weak smile

"if you ever come near my daughter again"he bares his teeth

"oh,oh this is your daughter did you know that?"Jill looks at Gill with a worried face

"no no,me i didn't know,did you?"Gill looks at Jill

"no of course not"then they both gulp and looked at Bill

"Bill?"they said asking if they knew Luna

Bill nods,and dan roars..

"um tootles!"said Gill and they dashed on out

Zeng stood by Dan,only to receive a mad face,and Zeng looked down in disgraced and Luna went to Her father

"dad i.."she looked up

"you deliberately disobeyed me"Dan quickly looks down at her with a disappointing face

"but dad i-"

"let's go home!"dan said walking away

Tio went walking right by Luna

"i thought you was really cool.."he said trying to make her feel better

A/n:oooo someone is in trouble :D


End file.
